User blog:Landoman9582/Just Dance 2019- Prediction
Songs #Bad Blood- Taylor Swift #Old Time Rock N Roll- Bob Seger and the Bullet Band (Covered by Groove Century) #We Will Rock You- Queen #The Night Begins To Shine- B.E.R. #Believer- Imagine Dragons #Centuries- Fall Out Boy #Havana (ft. Young Thug)- Camila Camello #Hang On Sloopy- The McCoys #Fireflies (Said The Sky Remix)- Owl City #Cloud 9- Jamiroquai #Mic Drop- Manic Drive #Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down (Covered by Hit The Electro Beat) #Perfect- Ed Sheeran #Sweet Home Alabama- Lynyrd Skynyrd #Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)- Eurythmics #Life Is A Highway- Rascal Flatts #Stayin' Alive- Bee Gees #Look What You Made Me Do- Taylor Swift #Can't Stop The Feeling- Justin Timberlake #All I Do Is Win- DJ Khaled ft. T-Pain, Ludacris, Rick Ross, and Snoop Dogg #Big Bang Theory Theme- Barenaked Ladies #Hollaback Girl- Gwen Stafani #Word Crimes- "Weird Al" Yankovic #Cha Cha Slide- DJ Casper #I'm Still Standing- Elton John #That's What I Like- Bruno Mars #Young, Dumb, and Broke- Khalid #Death Of The Bachelor- Panic! At The Disco #Feels- Calvin Harris ft. Pharell Williams, Katy Perry, and Big Sean #Dancing Queen- ABBA #Walking In Memphis- Mark Cohn #I Luv It- PSY #My Way- Calvin Harris #Let Go- Landoman ft. Kode E #No- Meghan Trainor #Feel Invincible- Skillet #Everybody (Backstreet's Back)- Backstreet Boys #Fiji Water- Owl City #Get Low- Zedd ft. Liam Payne #I Feel It Coming- The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk #Chandelier- Sia #Warriors- Imagine Dragons #So Good- B.o.B. #Wild Ones- Flo Rida ft. Sia #Thunder- Imagine Dragons #Who Says?- Joshua Micah #Light Is My Home- Carlos Herrera Music and Artury Pepper ft. Allan James #Heaven- Group 1 Crew ft. Jonathan Thulin #Money- Manic Drive #Turn The Music Up- NF Ubisoft Club Exclusives *If I'm Lucky- Jason Derulo *World Is Mine- Hatsune Miku *Rythym Nation- Chris Blue (The Voice Special) *Libertad (ft. GDS Band)- DJ PV Alternates *Kryptonie (EXTREME VERSION) *Bad Blood (EXTREME VERSION) *Turn The Music Up (EXTREME VERSION) *Night Begins To Shine (EXTREME VERSION) *Death Of The Bachelor (EXTREME VERSION) *Feels (EXTREME VERSION) *Hang On Sloopy (Brutus Buckeye Version) *Money (Credit Card Version) *Hollaback Girl (Bicycle Version) *Cloud 9 (Cloud Version) *Word Crimes ("Blurred Lines" Original Dance Version) *Walking In Memphis (Elvis Version (Coaches: A Little Less Conversation and Viva Las Vegas)) *Fiji Water (Hawaiian Dance) *Turn The Music Up (VIP- Landon Paige) *Let Go (VIP- Nate Fluerstein) *Money (VIP- Adam Young) Mashups *Fireflies (Said The Sky Remix)- (Icon: Don't You Worry Child) *Turn The Music Up- (Icon: Fireflies (Said The Sky Remix)) *Hollaback Girl (Icon: Another One Bites The Dust: Stunt Version) *Hang On Sloopy (Icon: Automaton) *Let Go (Icon: Daddy Cool) *Heaven- (Icon: The Other Side) *Death Of The Bachelor- DUET (Icon: RADICAL (Alternate)) *Feel Invincible- DUET (Icon: Heaven) *Cloud 9 (Icon: Automaton (Alternate)) *Money (Icon: Alfonso Signorini) *I'm Still Standing (Icon: Animals (Extreme) *Word Crimes (Icon: #thatPOWER (Extreme)) *Walking In Memphis (Icon: Good Feeling (Extreme)) *Feels (Icon: Side To Side) *Light Is My Home (Icon: Moves Like Jagger (C3)) *Who Says? (Icon: Wake Me Up) *Thunder (Icon: Can't Hold Us) *I Luv It- DANCE CREW (Icon: Let Go) *Get Low- TRIO (Icon: Hollaback Girl) *Old Time Rock And Roll (Icon: HandClap (Fanmade)) Trivia *The coach for "Money" is recycled from the song "Alfonso Signorini (Eroe nazionale)" *"Word Crimes" is the first parody song in the game of another song that was in a Just Dance game (Blurred Lines). *"Old Time Rock N Roll" is the first song in the game to have a 6-player classic. It is also the first dance to have a fanmade as the icon for a mashup. Category:Blog posts